breathe me
by lea-cory
Summary: "Sorry Berry but I think Finchel is over. Frankenteen and Ice Queen have been in her room for a while." a finchel story. warning: contains self harm.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel's phone buzzed. She looked up from her book. "_Maybe it's from Finn"_, Rachel thought. It was from Santana. She sighed but opened the text. **Sorry Berry,but I think Finchel is over. Frankenteen and Ice Queen have been in her room for a while.** Rachel fell to feet. "_To think we were together this whole year..and he cheats on me at the Graduation party."_ Tears start to form in her eyes. She gets on her bed and curls into a ball, rocking herself back and forth. She grabs her stuffed animal and cries into it. She breathes and gets up. She walks to her bathroom and looks at herself in the mirror. She tried to stand up straight but slumps down. "What does he see in this anyway? I am fat and ugly. He deserves Quinn," Rachel wipes her tears and sits on the floor. She grabs a razor. "To Finchel..." She cuts. The red stain spreads quickly. It hurts but she doesn't care. She cuts again,deeper. The red spreads. The tears land on her wrist. The clear water hits the blood and melts into it. Her head starts to pound. She feels dizzy. She cuts again. She puts her hand to head and everything goes black.

* * *

><p>Rachel opens her eyes. She sees Finn in his bed. But she isn't next to him. She is above him,floating. Before she can say anything,Finn's phone goes off and he wakes up slowly. He answers his phone. "Hello," Finn answers groggily. There is a pause. "Oh Hi Mr. Berry." Another pause. "She is what? I'll be right over." He puts down the phone and dresses himself. He runs through the house and Rachel is dragged with him. She realizes where she is. She is dead.<p>

* * *

><p>When Finn arrives at her house, the door is already open and there are 3 police cars there. There is a police standing by the door. "I'm sorry sir but you cannot come in." Finn's face turns red. "Yes I can come in! I'm her boyfriend. Her fucking <strong>boyfriend<strong>. Do you hear me," Finn yells. Mr. Berry tells the officer to let him in and he does. Rachel is brought closer to the scene. "The police have a theory Finn," Mr. Berry says quietly. "What is it?" Finn asks. "Well they went through her phone..and it seems as if she was told you cheated on her." Finn blinks back his tears and swallows hard. "Who told her?" "Ms. Santana Lopez. Now that you know, we would prefer you leave. Seeing you makes it very hard. Goodbye Mr. Hudson." Finn doesn't care. He starts to scream that he didn't cheat and loves Rachel. Mr. Berry walks away and the police drag Finn out of the house. He flips them off before getting in his truck and driving. He stops on the side of the highway after driving. He hits his fist on the dashboard and lets the tears out. "Fuck. Fuck. FUCK."

* * *

><p><strong>trying something new. hope you guys liked it.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel is sitting on her bed looking at where she had killed herself. She shook her head. _Stupid girl._ She flew out the window. She looked around. Maybe being a ghost wasn't so bad. She flew to Noah's house. Noah was always there for her. At least,since the end of last year. She saw his mother cooking which meant one thing. Noah wasn't coming out of his room. She flew up the stairs. Noah was lying on his bed on his back. He was staring at the ceiling, tears occasionally ran down his cheeks and he took deep breaths. He would roll over and wipe his tears but always go back to his solemn position. Rachel felt a sadness deep in her soul. Noah never cried and she did this to him. She flew out his window knowing staying there any longer would hurt her even more.

* * *

><p>She floated in the air wondering who else cared. She took a breathe and suddenly didn't care. They didn't want her anymore. She was gone and that was it. Why look at them? She nose dived close to the street and wove her way through the almost bare street. She laughed and smiled for the first time in a while. She was finally <em>free.<em> Free from the bullying and free from the slushie. She needed to be happy,at least about that. Finn and Noah would feel better soon enough. She knew they must of hated her inside because if it wasn't for her they would have never got slushied. She was okay. Santana and Quinn were probably finding a way to have a three some with Finn. _"This must have been their plan anyways."_ She was about to fly out of town when she realized one thing. She had to check on Finn at least once more before leaving. She needed to be able to control herself anyways.

* * *

><p>She sped to his house. She avoided the living room,going straight to his room. Finn was there with Quinn. He was yelling at her. She wanted to go away but the scene compelled her. "How dare you Quinn? Making Santana believe that we were..doing something. You know Rachel is insecure! But she shouldn't be. She is more beautiful than you will ever be inside and out. You hear me?" Finn screams. Quinn is calm. "Come on baby. I know you are sad but no need to yell." "Yes Quinn. I am sad. I am fucking devastated! And I deserve to yell! This is <em>all<em> your fault! Now leave my house." Finn opens the door for her. She quietly steps out and he slams the door. Quinn waves silently to Burt and Carole and gets in her car. She gives out and cries. Rachel speeds after her. She needs to make it right. Somehow.

* * *

><p><strong>2nd chapter today. I am sick. Please review. :)<strong>


End file.
